How can 'Illusion' feel so RIGHT
by Akira-Chan
Summary: One day, I fell down a hole and end up in wonderland. Even though I want to go home, but I happened to come across my favorite characters. Becoming the sister of Makishima and enrolling to Hakone. I started my High School life all over again. How can this dream feel so real and feel so right? Do I still want to wake up to 'reality' in the end? -still not sure about the rating yet-
1. Pedal 1: Into Wonderland

If anyone ever told me that one day I will fall down a rabbit hole and end up in wonderland like Alice then I would scoff the comment off, but I never knew it will really happen to me. After all, wonderland was just a fairy tale. 

The day before my finales had a very good weather. I took my work to the library and started my paper for English. On the way home, the warm sun rays shine down on me. However, a sudden gust raged by, causing the paper that I had just finished flying out of my grasp and into the air. Without a second thought, I followed the paper. It seemed strange for the wind to be strong enough to pick up a ten paged paper, but at that moment I didn't think much about it. As I saw it plummeted into the sewage in the construction site, as the cover of the sewage was removed. Even though I really didn't want to go down there, but with only a hint of hope that all my work was still salvageable I jumped down. As far as I was concern, these events were probable not impossible; thus, they still could be considered normal. Yet, afterwards should be impossible. 

I didn't have any recognitions of falling asleep, but when I had opened my eyes, I was faced with an unfamiliar ceiling and an unfamiliar room while lying down in an unfamiliar bed. Quickly, I ran to the full length mirror, thankfully my appearance didn't change much. However, my once dark brown eyes changed into a pair of ocean blue iris. My still black silky hair had grown to mid-back length with bangs parted to the left side reaching just above my eyes and framed my face. My body was what changed the most. My once light tan skin tone was now pale peach; I was much curvier and soft than I was before, but most importantly I looked like an anime girl!

"Tsuki~ you up yet?" Someone, a male, called out while opening the door. "You need to be ready for school." He was lanky guy with wavy long green hair with red highlights. One name popped up in my mind, Makishima Yuusuke.

 _ ****_

 _ **Why am I seeing Makishima of Yowamushi Pedal, isn't he an anime character!? Or rather, why am I here and where am I!?**_

"Who are you and why am I here?" I had to get things across to him, and first I need some answers.

"Tsuki, you can't be seriously not known who I am or where you are can you?" Makishima ask, thinking I was joking. Upon seeing my very serious face, he narrowed his eyes. I could even see worry in them. "I am Makishima Yuusuke, your adopted older brother by a year. You have been living here since you were a year old. Did you have amnesia or something? Maybe we should go to the hospital and give you a checkup."

He didn't give me a choice and dragged me into to the car with him as a chauffeur opened the door for us. It wasn't long for us to reach the hospital. Throughout the checkup, I was off in my own thoughts.

 _ ****_

 _ **How did I end up in Yowamushi Pedal, I was just getting my paper from the sewer. Now I became the adopted sister of Makishima, is it because I lost memory and thought the real world as reality or it is I am now inhabiting "Tsuki"'s body? I wonder if I will ever go back to the real world. The only thing I know is to act as amnesic to avoid any questions from Makishima, I will have to act as if I am born in this world in case if I never find a way to return to reality. First I need to get used to call Makishima as Yuusuke-nii or Yuu-nii.**_

It turned out that the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with me, but still advice my "brother" –the word sound so foreign in my mouth for I was the only child before coming into this universe- that the loss of memory might be permanent. With solemn atmosphere emitted by Yuu-nii at the 'heavy loss', we returned to our home. Sitting in the soft sofa by the fireplace, the housekeeper brought us some iced coffee as we begin to decide what to do in my circumstance.

"The school term is about to begin, I am thinking of enrolling you into either Sohoku High School that I am in or Hakone Academy Private High School that our friend Toudou Jinpachi is in. Before you have amnesia, you already passed the entrance exam for Hakone and you promised Jinpachi to go to his school. I think he missed you and might also help you recover from these ordeals. However, you will continue to live at home." Jinpachi was one of my favorites character from Yowamushi Pedal, actually a lot of characters from Hakone were my favorites; so it wasn't much of a loss to go to Hakone.

"Thank you, Yuu-nii, for worrying about me, but I will continue with my plan to enroll in Hakone." I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. "Even though I might not remember many things, but I will still be your baby sister."

 _Drip drip drip…_

I felt his tears fall on my shoulders. I wished I could comfort him, or rather I wished I was really his sister so none of this act will ever hurt him. But I will make sure I will be the best sister I could be for him, not letting him feel like this ever again.


	2. Pedal 2: Manager?

When I woke up the next day, the sky was still dark. The digital alarm clock showed with blazing red numbers of "5:00 A.M.". According to my calculation, I need thirty minutes to finish my morning routine and breakfast, and then it would take me around an hour to arrive to Hakone Gakuen by car. Logically, I would choose to sign up for the dorm room to avoid the long commute. Still, a promise was a promise; I won't worry Yuu-nii more than I already am. I quickly put on my school uniform that consisted of a blue and white blouse with a dark green bow tied at my neck in the front and a black mini-skirt. It wasn't long after I sat down for my breakfast that Yu-nii emerged from his room, all the while still half asleep as he walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Yuu-nii."

"Morning… sho"

He groggily plopped his head on his folded arms after he sat down at the dining table. I got up from the table and walked back into the kitchen island to get him a cup of coffee. Pouring the black coffee into a cup then adding in two cubes of sugar and fluffy milky cream on top, I carefully walked back to the dining table. The smell of the coffee seemed to wake him up a bit. In reality, he should still be able to sleep for a bit more due to the fact Sohoku High is much closer to home. However, he insisted to see me off every morning; thus, forcing himself to be wake.

"Well, I will be off now. You can still sleep in a bit; don't force yourself to wake up so early." We walked together to the front door with our housekeeper. I gave him a kiss on the cheeks and give him a last goodbye before the housekeeper handed me my bento.

"Oh, Jinpachi told me that he will show you around before the class started, so go to the Hakone cycling club first thing you arrive there alright?"

"Yeah, I'm off."

After I got in the car, the sky slowly brightened up by a lighter hue. I immediately took the opportunity of the long drive to take a nap. It felt like seconds, when I someone shaking me awake. It was my chauffeur. After I bid the chauffeur off, I took in the site of the impressive grand entrance of Hakone Gakuen. It was much larger than I had expected, I never thought Japanese private school was this large due to Japan has limited land to build large buildings. Around the premises, it seemed to the deserted of people, but I knew sports clubs had early morning practices and other students won't came at this time to school.

Hurryingly, I took out a drawn out map, which showed the direction to the cycling club, from my bag. As I followed its direction, I found various buildings surround the main school building, from there I could hear students participating in their morning club practices and activities. I also saw a building with many windows and balconies that was a bit away from the rest of the school, it could only be the on-campus dorms. I was lucky the directions was easy to follow, I was able to quickly found the Hakone cycling club house. I bet if I didn't have it, I would really be lost on the campus. Compared to other club houses, the cycling club house was much larger (it was its own gymnasium that is specifically designed for indoor cycling); it wasn't a wonder as to why, Hakone Gakuen's cycling club was the largest in the country and had won many tournaments and the previous Inter-Highs.

I quickly took a pick through the window, the site left me speechless. The members were lined next to each other, much like within a classroom, cycling away on a cadence rollers; sweat was pouring down from their heads and soaked their T-shirts.

 _Amazing… I would give up within minutes of a workout like this… but I guess it would be great for weight loss though._

As I was loss in my thoughts, someone already noticed me spying watching. A guy with short, messy hair wearing glasses walked up to me.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me curiously. I hoped he didn't think I was suspicious person spying on them; after all, I was wearing Hakone school uniform.

"Ummm… T-Toudou Jinpachi told me to meet him here." Upon hearing that name, his face relaxed and gestured me to follow him into the club room. The concentration on everyone's faces shone, even when there is a stranger among them, they didn't turn to have a peak at me and rather completely focused on the task at hand.

"Please wait a moment; Toudou-san will be finished in a few minutes." He led me to a chair by the wall and left me to my device.

I looked around and saw the Inter High team from the anime, or at least half of them. The only blonde haired guy, Fukutomi Juichi – the captain, had an intense look on his face. His sharp, dark eyes and thin nose give him an expression of stern leader. He was giving out orders as he cycles; it was amazing as he catches the tiniest mistakes while maintaining his own pace. Arakita Yasutomo had short black hair while the bangs were long enough to reach his narrow eyes. He was very different from how the anime had portrayed him –gruff behavior; rather, he was silently and diligently working on his cadence. The only one with a headband on that left a few of the bangs hanging in front of his face was Toudou Jinpachi. Even though he was sweating and working as hard as he can, his haughty look hadn't left his face. My attention was focused on him for a while before trying to find the others. Among the regulars that were present, Arakita seemed to have less stamina than others.

"Yo, Tsu-chan! Sorry for the wait!" Toudou waved to me as he got off his bike.

"It's alright, Jinpachi-kun." I smiled as I walked over to him. Taking out my handkerchief and begin to help him wiping off his sweat, "You guys sure work hard this early in the morning."

Unknown to me, Toudou's loud exclamation had gathered many of his club members attention, they discreetly took peeks at us from the corners of their eyes. The way we act around each other through strangers' eyes was much like a couple's behaviors with each other; in other words, at that moment we were mistaken as a couple. Toudou walked me up to his team mates, Fukutomi and Arakita.

"Fukutomi and Arakita, this is Makishima Tsukiko, the sister of Makishima Yuusuke from Sohoku High. Tsu-chan, Fukutomi the captain and Arakita the ace assistance."

"It's nice to meet you." We exchanged greetings with each other.

"Oh Tsu-chan, have you dicided which club to involve in? It's required for students." Seeing me shaking my head (after all it is still the first day of school), Toudou added in "Why don't you join the cycling club as the manager?" He then turned to ask Fukutomi. "The manager's position hasn't been filled yet right?"

"If it is alright with the captain then I agree to join."

"Fuku-chaan, we don't even know what she can do to help us. After all, we have all the support we need." Arakita said as he pointed to the large mass of members that made up of cycling club.

"Arakita, don't worry. She's a great trainer. After all, she used to help out her father, who is renown sports trainer who owned many gyms, sport clubs and equipement shops around the world."

"If you will, let me show you a bit of my skill." Before Toudou says anymore, I cut in. "For example Arakita-san, you have great speed. However, your stamina isn't up to par with Fukutomi-san and Jinpachi-kun. Height: 178 cm, weight: 63 kg, power: 85%, speed: 90%, flexibility: 75%. Your stat seem to be around the same level, you are able to fill any requirements for all positions; thus, an all-rounder. In order to compestate your lack of stamina, it is advised to wear weights on your wake hours. This way, it will increase your stamina and build up your muscles. There are other ways of training all aspects of your body, but for now weights are the basics."

Upon hearing my analyzation, the three of them seemed to have different reactions. Toudou seemed to know I (or at least the "Tsukiko" from before me landing in her body) have an extraordinary set of eyes and very intelligent mind; he was looking at Arakita with a smug expression on his face as he leaned closer to me. Arakita was left speechless; he didn't expect me to be able to collect his data without doing some research. However, Fukutomi's eyes seemed to gleamed as he looked at me with interest.

"If you fill out the form then you can be the manager."

Toudou cheered when he hear the captain said that line. In honest, I was not sure how to go about it now. Should I try to change the plot of the anime and try to get Hakone to win, after all, I was the manager of Hakone now. Sooner or later, I would become emotionally attached to the team and really started to train them by taking examples from Riko the coach of Seirin Basketball Team from Kuroko no Basket after all I do have a set of eyes that have the same ability as her's.

 ** _But whatever. When I across that bridge when I come to it._**


	3. Pedal 3: All Members Are Present

Toudou walked me around, showing me all the places that he would frequent with along the team. Under the sakura trees around the school ground, we looked at the beautiful flowers against a clear blue sky as background. The morning air was fresh and a little chilly, it was still spring after all. Regardless of the season was still in the early spring, the school uniform was already in short sleeves for the girls. This morning, I seemed to forget to bring a jacket when I leave the house. Seeing me slightly wrapping my arms around my body, without saying anything, he placed his blazers around my shoulders to keep me warm. Despite the fact that he might be taking care of me in place of my brother (who was also his best friend), I couldn't help myself, my heart skipped a beat. His action and the spring atmosphere almost made me feel like we were on a date instead of touring the school before I mentally slapped myself.

 _ **What am I thinking!? I still want to go home, how can I have fantasies with an anime character! I need to get a hold of myself.**_

The saying "time flies when you're having fun" was true, it wasn't long before the warning bell ranged signaling the start of the first class of the day. Just by spending some time with Toudou, I could tell he was not the narcissistic teen as the anime had portrayed him to be. He really cared for the people around him.

Coming back to the building, we were greeted with the stares of other students. While Toudou was bathing in the praises and adoration of his female fans, I was treated differently. The females were staring intensely at me, almost seemed to wish that I would be burned alive for having the blazer from the object of their affection. On the other hand, the male students seemed to treat us the opposite, meaning the treatment that girls treat Toudou was what they treated me in spite of being more subtle. They would even be looking at Toudou with contempt. I would understand why they, both females and males, would treat Toudou such way, but I don't understand why I was subjected to their attention when it was the first time I ever see any of them. However, it really didn't matter, I just need to be myself and thus I didn't think much of it.

Upon seeing the sign of "Class 1-A", we slowly walked over. All the students being squeezed in such a, usually, large hallway made it seemed like a subway rush hours in New York inside the subway cart, which meaning we moved at a snail pace to our destination in a tightly packed area.

"Thank you for your blazer and the tour." I smiled up to him as I handed the blazer back.

"It's alright. Do you want to have lunch with the team? There are still members that you haven't met yet. I will pick you up during lunch."

Without thinking much about it, I gave a nod. After all, eventually I would meet them all as the manager, so why wait. Giving each other a wave, we turned away from each other as he rushed up the stairs to the fourth floor where the Third year classrooms were located while I walked into the classroom.

On the projector, the names of the students and our seat were shown. Through alphabetical seating arrangement based on our last names, I found my seat to be next to the window. It was a love at first site for me. The large window gave me the most beautiful view of a sakura tree that located just inches away. I could clearly see each pedal and flowers on it. No matter how much I want to continue my own flower viewing, I looked back to the board, trying to scan for a "Manami Sangaku" to see if he was also in this classroom. To my surprise, he was. I wondered if my luck was weird, it was too much coincidence.

 _ **First: fall into Yowamushi Pedal**_

 _ **Next: become the sister of Makishima Yuusuke**_

 _ **Then: becoming Hakone cycling team manager**_

 _ **Then: like a Mary Sue, become "couple"-like with Toudou Jinpachi who is the best friend of my "brother"**_

 _ **Last: the six member of the Hakone cycling team is also in my class.**_

 _ **Just what is with my luck? All these events are like a plot from fanfictions that are about "reborn into the Naruto world" or "reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn", in this case the Yowamushi Pedal world. It is too much coincidence to be reality.**_

Not wanting to get lost in my mental rant, I looked around to find Manami, but I didn't seem him. Remembering from the anime, Manami was often late to class and the club to climb slopes (I mean with a bicycle), I quickly put away my worry. Seeing the teacher wasn't here yet, I took out a light novel to pass the time with.

Time skip:

As I was packing up for lunch, I pondered on how to approach Manami to ask him to come to lunch with me and the team. It might be fine since he would join the club soon anyway. Slowly I began to though back to when he enter the class room. It was really surprising when he suddenly came into the classroom when he was late to class though.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK:_

I was taking down notes for Math class, the first lesson of the day, when I noticed from the corner of my eyes that the door by the back of the room slowly and quietly sided open. There was only one student that hadn't made appearance in the classroom yet, you can guess it in one try and you will be right. It could only be Manami. He slowly tip toed in all the while bending his body, giving him a classic Japanese theft look. However, no matter how subtle he was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he tripped over his own feet as his eyes were glued to the teacher who was turned to the board with his back to the class, causing a ruckus as he fell. Every single head turned to the source of the noise in unison. Upon realizing that he was in the spotlight, he straightened his posture and quickly stood up.

"Sorry, I'm late." Giving a bright smile to the teacher as if he felt that he won't get in trouble; however, the teacher's face was turning redder and redder like a pre-erupted volcano.

"Manami Sangaku, you're late! Go stand in the back of the classroom."

He whined, but complied while the class laughed at his pouting face.

 _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

"Hi Manami-kun, my name is Makishima Tsukiko. I am wondering if you want to eat lunch with me and the cycling team." I walked up to his desk as he was going through his bag to find his bento. Upon hearing the "cycling team" he immediately agreed. Looking in front of the entrance door, there stood Toudou leaning against the wall arms folded on his chest. We walked up to him.

"Jinpachi-kun, did you wait long?" Coming closer to him, I called out. At first there was a warm smile directed at me, but when he realized that I wasn't alone, he narrowed his eyes at Manami. Remembering the anime that Toudou acts a bit childish and jealous toward Manami, I quickly tried to diffuse some of the tension in the air. "This is Manami Sangaku, he will be a great climber and member of the club. Is it okay if we bring him along too?"

"Yeah." Not wanting to be seen as immature, Toudou reluctantly agreed.

Together we walked up the stairs to the roof top. Despite the fact that Manami was a bit obvious to the awkward silence and was talking animatedly with me about this and that, it didn't change the fact that Toudou was looking at Manami heatedly much like a territorial cat. I reached over and held his left hand, the sudden touch, caused him to tense up before a small smile broke out on his face and he gave my hand squeeze. I felt that my action was reward winning, I just prevented a one-sided war from breaking out with the main focus point of Toudou vs. Manami.

The wind gashed toward us as we opened the door, it seemed that the team was already there, even Shinkai Hayato and Izumida Touichirou were there too. It seemed too good to be true, the Hakone representatives of the Inter-High were right in front of me. This image could only appear in my dreams, but now it was right in front of me. Still, I managed my facial expression to not give way for my excitement to show.

"Hey guys!" Toudou yelled out as Manami and I followed closely behind him. "Shinkai and Izumida weren't there when Tsu-chan visited this morning right?" Seeing the group nodded, he continued. "Tsu-chan, the red headed is Shinkai Hayato third year sprinter and the long eyelashes is Izumida Touichirou second year sprinter. Guys, this is Makishima Tsukiko, our new manager."

"What about the other guy?" Arakita spoke up as we sat down.

"This is Manami Sagaku, my classmate. I feel he will do great as a climber, so I invited him to join us and start to get to know our sempais." I answered as I fiddled with my bento bag before I fully pulled it out.

Naturally, Manami had a very optimistic and outgoing personality causing him to be able to speak to the group without a hint of nervousness; I didn't need to worry about helping him to integrate into the group at all. However, upon looking at my bento, really looked at it, I began to worry. There was no way for me to finish the content at all, to top it all, it was also a two layered bento box. Teriyaki tenderloin, tempura, California roll, sashimi, soup, salad, origiries and fresh cut strawberries and orange. I mentally cried to myself, this was the first day of my high school life; the housekeeper must be a bit too excited and made all my favorites at the same time cooked too much. I looked around at the boys and began to plot.

 _ **As athletes, their appetites and food intakes are beyond ordinary people as they burn away the calories at a much faster rate. In this theory, I can safely say that I can somehow rope them into helping me finishing my lunch without much problem.**_

"Jinpachi-kun, will you like to have some of my lunch? It is a bit too much for me to finish alone." I cooed at him while presenting my lunch as I tried to act cute. Despite my acting sucks much like how anyone can tell if someone if terrible at fake crying, it turned out was cute; however, at the same time, the guys looked at me like I was trying to flirt with Toudou. So in order to nip the bud before it bloom, I added in naturally, "Everyone too can try it if you want, just make sure to leave some for me."

Unknown to me, Toudou was emitting flowers in the background at the prospect of tasting my lunch. Yet, when I mentioned that others could also taste it, he went from cloud nine back to earth. However, even if I didn't notice, doesn't mean others didn't. When they saw his reaction, they allowed discreet smirks to grow on their faces, all the while thinking of ways to hold this information against him.

"Oh I almost forgot, Fukutomi-sempai, I already started to revise some training exercises for the team."

"Let's hear it then."

* * *

 _TRAINING STRAIGIES:_

 _Regular Training:_

Since it is still spring, the beach will be deserted of people. We will be reusing the old road racers with the old and heavy tires that are stored in the club storage room – I noticed we have a lot of those; using the old tires whiles on the sand will make it hard to move forward thus work on cadence and the leg and thigh muscles as well as stamina. On the beach, there won't be anything that will block the wind, at the same time, the lose sand will make it hard for the bike to move forward. You will cycle from one end of the beach to the other for a given time. This training will make you much faster when you ride on solid ground. By using the old bikes, it will prevent your personal bikes from any damage that they will most likely sustain while training.

 _Training Camp:_

The school calendar shows that the classes will be canceled for two weeks in a week time that's when we will begin the training camp.

5 – 6 A.M: Wake up, morning routine, and breakfast

6 – 6:30 A.M.: Stretches

6:30 – 10:30 A.M.: Regular training

10:30 – 11 A.M.: Cool down and stretches

11 – 12 P.M: Lunch break

12 – 2 P.M.: Muscle training in the gym

2 – 5 P.M.: Special training [The old bikes will be stationed down with weights in a swimming pool. When you sat on the bike, the pool water will reach your throat. You will be cycling while wearing regular t-shirts and shorts which will act as drag shirts and shorts that restrict your movements. At this time you will be forbidden to use "Dancing", it will help build up your lower body muscles and refine your movement and techniques.]

5 – 5:30 P.M.: Cool down and stretches

5:30-6:30 P.M.: Dinner break

6:30-9:30 P.M.: Group study lessons [Hakone has strict rule about grades of its athletes. We have an "All Day Review Tests" on the day we get back from camp. Even though the tests don't affect our overall grade, they are being used as ranking. However, for athletic clubs' members, the bottom 100 aren't allowed to take part in club activities until they show an overall improvement in all of their classes – which is harder to do than get good grades on the review tests. Thus, we will bring all our test books and the tests we will take before the break to see in which area we will need to improve on.]

9:30 P.M..: Free time until you decided to sleep.

 _Personal bikes:_

For your personal bikes, we will give them to bike shops for maintenance for the best performance we will get on the day of Inter-High. We will be using them two days before the Inter-High, you will be able to see a drastic improvement in your timing compared to before. At the same day we will held a race to determine the sixth member.

* * *

"So what do you think? Of course, I will put in some times to go to other rival school to get intel's on their members' stats and get some possible strategies for the Inter-High."

"I think that will be fine." Fukutomi said, while the others looked on impressed. "I will talk to the coach to look for a place with an indoor pool and by the beach within the school's properties."

"Tsu-chan is so thorough in our training manual." Toudou said as he lashed on to me with his arms around my shoulders. "But will it be okay? You will be against your brother when we face off." He looked to me with worry.

"Don't worry, I think he will find it more fun when his rival is much stronger."

"Will you cook for us during the camp, Tsu-chan? Even though your housekeeper's food are great, but I really want to eat your food." He immediately brightened up with my answer as well as the prospect of tasting my homemade food.

With my nod, he bounced on me, sending us to the ground, while the others looked on in amusement and not showing a sign of helping me from Toudou's hug attack. And thus it began, my Hakone life.


End file.
